


Enhancement

by Missyluv



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyluv/pseuds/Missyluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried Squall doesn't desire her as much as he should, Rinoa upgrades her assets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhancement

**Author's Note:**

> For the Where I Belong Challenge!
> 
> A/N – I wrote this after a day of too much sun at the beach.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Squall or Rinoa, alas they belong to Square Enix.

Two unrelated events occurred one sunny afternoon, that once linked together, clicked on an idea in Rinoa Heartilly's brain that some would one day dub her most brilliant. But by herself, her most daft.

Regardless, her idea, and its later carrying out, would be later written in history books - much to her ancestor's chagrin - as the moment in which she accepted her sorceress powers and claimed them for her own. Up until that time she'd been wary of them, donning her powers like an ill-fitting garment. But the threads of that garment were soon to be ripped at the seams, reconstructed and in a most literal fashion... enhanced.

Traipsing down the hall leading to the administrative epicenter of Balamb Garden while humming her mother's love song, Rinoa's mind was lost in thoughts of Squall. He was such a dreamy boyfriend to have. So smart, so muscular, so handsome.

So hers.

She was cognizant of the often envious looks cast her way by the other SeeD girls and when she was of a mind to be honest with herself, admitted she liked them quite a bit.

But Rinoa was a rather nice girl, just a bit possessive of her boyfriend. And she had the perfect right to be. Not many girls her age were sorceresses, possessors of a bond as epic - or committed - as the bond she had with her knight. Their love reached beyond the realm of normalcy, had reached into the stars, would become a thing of legend, was...

She came to an abrupt stop, grasping the pair of rings clinking about her neck, the cool metal instantly chilling her reverie, and sighed. The inspiring aftereffect of the romance novel she'd finished reading an hour ago was beginning to wane. Her footsteps became heavy as she began to walk again, reflecting for the hundredth time that despite the more surreal aspects of who and what they were, their relationship was just a tad bit...blah.

It had been six months since Ultimecia and the kiss that had followed the conclusion of that affair. The kiss...it had been extraordinary, had certainly been romantic enough to suit her. And the remembrance of it gave her many a dream-filled night, happily snoring away upon her pillow. Unfortunately, the perfection of that evening had never been repeated.

There had been other kisses, of course...nice, tiny, chaste ones. Squall was her boyfriend after all, although he'd never really come out and said so. But she knew it. Everyone knew it. Her eyes widened just a bit.

Hopefully he knew it.

It was just hard, she thought, hard being given a taste of starlight and fireworks and then not experience it ever again. Squall was just so damned undemonstrative. Any sort of public affection he abjectly discouraged.

She'd known the bent of his personality, of course, when she'd begun to fall in love with him. But while the thought of winning the grim, inscrutable mercenary for her own had been highly appealing, she now saw that the reality of having such a boyfriend had its definite downsides.

Not that she regretted the relationship! Only that after six months, when she was yearning to take things to another level, he was insisting they stay at base one.

Everyone else was jumping forward. Selphie and Irvine were inseparable, and from what her girlfriend said, spending passion-filled nights in each others arms. Zell and the library girl were also now a couple, often found intertwined in some cozy, little nook, tongues down each others throats. Hosts of other young SeeDs were hooking up in a frenzied storm.

Not that Squall was a terrible boyfriend. He was sweet in so many ways. He'd endlessly listen to her chatter - even respond at the appropriate times - and took her to dinner at least once a week. And he did hold her hand - although that was about the only thing he'd do before others - and really, while a good dose of reality had quite efficiently doused the epic expectations of their relationship, things weren't entirely unbearable.

But still... She was a girl in love with a boy, and well, sort of wished he'd devour her.

It was before Rinoa took the turn into the large reception foyer set before the offices, that the first event took place. Perhaps it was not so much of an event, but an observation, one that would soon set her mind to spinning.

Cid and Edea were embracing outside of Cid's office and Cid was whispering into her ear. And whatever he was whispering was causing a great deal of womanly confusion - and a good many blushes - to appear upon Edea's beautiful face.

Rinoa stopped and watched them, uncaring of her intrusion into their intimate, private moment. She liked romance. It made her happy. And watching them was really very lovely. Cid's lover-like face and Edea's shyness. Again a sigh escaped her.

But her own face flamed as she choked back a giggle when Cid claimed Edea's mouth with his own and reached up to fondle her breasts. Edea's eyes fluttered and closed as she submitted to passion for one tiny, brief moment, but several seconds later she snapped them open and flung his hand aside, furtively peering about to make sure they'd been alone. She said something to him - what it was Rinoa couldn't hear - and then left, hips swaying not a little as she stormed away.

Rinoa quickly stepped back into the hall to spare Matron any embarrassment. And Edea, before passing Rinoa, stopped to chat for a moment, although unknowingly her fingers continued to caress her lips.

Rinoa really liked Edea. Already they'd had several discussions pertaining to the responsibilities that went along with her sorceress powers. And for the first time in years, the ache of losing her mother was beginning to lesson just a little. Edea looked hauntingly familiar to Julia Heartilly and looking upon Edea's face, she could almost imagine she was again talking with her mother.

But that day, as Rinoa sought out the likeness, it suddenly struck her odd that the woman's skin was as smooth and unlined as a girl in her twenties. Surely her own mother, had she lived, would have begun to show signs of aging. She darted a glance over at Cid shuffling papers next to the copy machine, contrasting his appearance to his wife's. Squall had once said they were of the same age, and yet Cid's face was craggy, and what hair he had left, quite gray. Startled, she realized for the first time how peculiarly mismatched they were.

Edea beamed goodbye, and Rinoa, still considering the implications of the woman's eternal youth frowned as she watched her walk away. Ah! It clicked. Edea had used her powers on a very personal level. It wasn't a bad idea, really. And being a girl like most in possessing a long list of dislikes concerning her own physical appearance, decided it was definitely something to keep tucked away in the back of her mind. Little did she realize how she'd yank it back out quite soon.

Squall's office was to the back, he having chosen it as the most distant from the usual area people tended to congregate. She hoped he didn't mind her visit, but after the book she'd read, was eager to see him, to hopefully coax a smile from his lips and maybe, just maybe a kiss.

Even if the kiss ended up being as stiff and unsatisfactory as usual. It really wasn't his fault. He'd been born with a great deal of reserve, but it had deepened through his years of withdrawal from any sort of friendship. That was changing, but it was a very slow process. And while the kisses - besides that first, most perfect one - weren't much to set her heart aflame, at least he tried. Hopefully they'd soon begin to show a great deal more passion. Of course, that might come sooner if she actually got him alone.

She rolled her eyes. He refused to come into her room except when he was picking her up. And even then, he always left the door ajar.

As for his room...she just wasn't welcome. Meanie.

She'd protested, of course, not a few times, but he painstakingly pointed out that members of the opposite sex were strictly forbidden in each others dorms. She'd point out that the rule was hardly enforced. But as the Commander, he insisted, he was responsible for setting an example.

Whatever. It was so infuriating! And according to the romance novels she'd taken to reading, their relationship was not progressing at the usual, normal pace. Besides his reticence, was there anything else wrong? Was there something wrong with her?

She wondered if the history books made mention of any other hormonally driven sorceresses, because hers were boiling feverishly. Love, romance and sex. Her mind rarely strayed from the three.

But Squall was just so...so under control.

It was then that the second event occurred.

She heard a slight commotion from the direction of Squall's door and watched it slowly open as her boyfriend ushered a woman out, Instructor Frisk of Trabia Garden.

That week, not a few young men of Balamb had been greatly affected by the visit of Hunter Frisk. Selphie had been thrilled, Frisk having been her favorite instructor at the other academy. But even Selphie was hardly appreciative of what the male resident's eyes eagerly sought out.

A woman in her early thirties, Hunter was tall, muscular and thin, with the powerful sensuality of a warrioress. Despite her lean appearance, however, certain other parts of her body were, well, incredibly lush. And during class when she strapped a bandolier across her chest, fringed with dangling bullets and grenades that shimmered upon her slightest movement, the boys looked ready to explode.

She was wearing that most provocative and figure accentuating bit of leather just now. And Squall was staring right at it.

Rinoa's eyes narrowed as she watched him, watched his eyes dart off towards a wall, looking a bit rattled by what he'd been ogling. Instructor Frisk looked only amused.

She threw back her shoulders and purred, her voice giving the impression that the visit had been of a quite personal nature. "Thank you for your time, Commander. I've enjoyed my stay here and hope to again see you soon.

He nodded, a bit distractedly. Rinoa bit her lip until pain lanced her frustration listening as the other woman continued. "Of course, it would be nice if you came to visit us in Trabia..." She smiled, sweeping her hand up onto his chest.

Squall's eyes darkened and Rinoa swore she saw a jolt of response. That jerk! He was certainly not oblivious to the older woman's charms. Her world tipped and began spiraling uncontrollably. This was Squall, not Irvine! And...and, he was once again looking at her boobs!

Her vanity was crushed. Rinoa knew she was a decently attractive girl. She was thin, her face pleasant to look on and her hair quite lovely in its ebony silkiness. But her bust line - or lack thereof - had given her grief for quite a few years. And while she'd used to console herself that it was the chunkier girls who possessed more impressive breasts, upon meeting the tiny wisp of Selphie who boasted a remarkable upper figure, let alone Quistis whose boobs were perfection alone, had regrettably deflated her theory. If only...

She resolutely marched through the foyer to stand at Squall's side, grabbing his hand and forcefully wrapping it around her waist.

"I overheard that you're leaving, Instructor Frisk," she smiled coolly. "A pleasant trip home."

"Thank you, dear," she replied. Squall nodded, gave Rinoa a quick, absent squeeze and headed back into his office. Rinoa, left alone with the wretched, overblown woman, scowled her disapproval.

Hunter was a sow.

But even Rinoa had a hard time keeping her eyes from descending downwards.

Hunter leaned forward and gave her a smile of approval. "I like a woman who keeps a firm eye on her man." Then amidst the tinkling and swaying of explosives, disappeared.

Whatever.

Stalking into Squall's office, Rinoa plopped down on one of the chairs set before his desk, lost in stormy thought.

"Hey," Squall said and it took her a moment to register his greeting. She looked up and found him smiling - still a rare, but always welcome sight - yet looking a little confused by her obvious ill-humor.

"Hi," she finally sighed. It really was unfair, she thought. There he was, sitting behind his desk, when a proper sort of boyfriend, upon finding himself alone with his one true love, would have at least tried to kiss her. Perhaps the problem was she just didn't stir his blood. He liked her, she knew, but maybe the sight of her didn't cause the lust to spring into his bones. Perhaps if she had impressive breasts...

And that's when her idea struck, the force of it nearly knocking her out of her chair. If Edea had used her powers to abide in a stasis of youth - for that's what she'd obviously done - then why couldn't she use hers in a somewhat similar fashion? Absently she cupped one of her breasts, then squeezed it, her mind reeling with all sorts of possibilities. Squall gaped at her from across the desk, then paled, but she didn't even notice.

"Rinoa?" he asked and had she looked up, she would have seen his eyes darken for her. But she didn't. Instead, she sprang from her seat and flew to the door.

"I've got to run," she said. "I'll catch you later." And with that, she was gone, leaving her boyfriend to spend the rest of the afternoon staring dumbly at his paperwork, unable to make sense of anything he read.

The rest of her day - and actually, her week - was spent sequestered in the library, researching every known book Garden possessed concerning sorceresses and their uses of power. She'd briefly considered speaking to Edea, but decided the other woman would hypocritically disapprove. She knew she was being vain, that the idea to change herself was becoming an obsession, but was so absorbed with her perceived physical defect, that she chucked such considerations aside.

It was exactly a week later that she decided she'd grasped enough knowledge to experiment a bit with her powers. As calmly as she could, she put back every single volume she'd read upon it's respective shelf and then walked, overcoming the urge to bolt, back to her room. Heat began to rise within her, from the tips of her toes all the way up to her head, as she debated with herself if it really was the best use of them. But her good sense lost and she slammed the door to her room, locking it - along with her qualms and any prying eyes - behind her.

Before her full-length mirror, one she'd hung specifically to scrutinize all wardrobe related decisions, she looked unemotionally at herself standing in a jean skirt and tank. She didn't look so bad, she just wasn't...drool-worthy.

But that was soon to change.

She closed her eyes, envisioning the result she desired, recalling the words written in the last book she'd studied. All that was needed was a focusing of her will, a gathering of her power, and to release both, one spoken word.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and her voice flowed up from her belly. "Blossom," she cried, cringing a little at her choice of words. But really, what else could she say?

Nothing happened and she stomped her foot in disgust. Why weren't the damned powers working? But then her skin began to tingle and then began to tighten. And after that, began to swell.

"Ah!" she cried and laughed in delighted amazement at what her magic had shaped.

Rinoa Heartilly was now stacked, the possessor of a most impressive bosom. Her chest strained against her tank, her bra unable to contain the overflow. Indeed the fastening had ripped apart and she tore it, along with her shirt, off, staring at herself in stupefied awe.

Her bounty was glorious to behold.

There was something seriously wrong with Squall Leonhart, for surely there was now nothing wrong with her.

After admiring her new look in the mirror for a good twenty minutes, Rinoa had flung on her tank top, scorning her bra - her breasts didn't need any support - and hurried out of her room and up towards her Knight's sequestered office.

So intent was her mind upon Squall's likely reaction - and the possible result of such - that she was completely oblivious to the stream of males she left stunned, breathing quite heavily, in her wake. Even several giggling young women she'd passed were left speechless.

Cid was pouring himself a cup of coffee, serenely humming a love song under his breath. He'd had a most delightful evening the night before, and in that moment, or so he thought, nothing could scatter his nerves.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Rinoa called and he looked up, fully intending to bestow her with a beatific smile. He'd always been rather fond of the young sorceress and was glad she'd chosen to stay on in Balamb.

But that smile never came. Glasses flew off his nose the moment he looked her way and to hide his consternation, he quickly dropped to the floor to retrieve them. As she rushed to help, he weakly motioned her away. "I've got them," he muttered, a tad ungraciously. Poking them back into place, he then stumbled towards his office.

As Rinoa watched his retreat, she shrugged, figuring some distressful problem plagued his mind.

When she reached Squall's door, she paused, considering whether she should knock or just fling it open in surprise. Her mind swam with visions of his eyes growing wild, his hands reaching out for her and pulling her close. Then his lips would claim hers before letting them trail hungrily down her neck and further below until...She bit her lip. Her fantasy was already running away with her. Now was the time to make it a reality.

So she shoved open his door - with a great deal of force - and presented herself smoking delectable hot unto her Knight.

His head whipped up, irritated by the intrusion into his office, but when he saw it was her, the scowl disappeared. He blinked and then looked at her for several slow moments, then shifted his eyes to the papers lying on his desk.

"Rinoa," he said, "I don't have time to talk right now. These reports are far past due."

At first she ignored him and strutted over towards his chair. But when he refused to look up, his eyes fixed upon his work, she almost stomped in frustration. She tried one last time to rouse his affections.

"What are you working on?" she asked huskily, leaning against him, allowing her breasts to lightly brush his cheek. He stiffened, but kept working. Perhaps she should do a little shimmy?

"Mission reports. They need to be gone over and then filed immediately. They've been piling on my desk and Cid wants them done." He deigned to give her further attention. "Look, I'll catch you later. Tonight won't work, but maybe tomorrow we can have dinner in Balamb."

With a huff, she nodded. He had flipped to the next sheet and was already absorbed with the new report. He still didn't want her, busty or not. Before tears overflowed onto his papers - she was sure he'd be vexed if she ruined them - she fled his office, unable to hide her disappointment. Not that he'd notice anyway, the jerk.

But she was wrong. The moment she left, Squall raised his head and glared at the door through which she'd just passed. And he didn't stop glaring at it for a very long time.

At first, Rinoa had decided to just flee to her room. Her experiments in sorcery were a miserable failure and she was smarting from Squall's evident rejection. The need for a nice, fluffy pillow to cry on was essential.

But as she exited the elevator into Garden's central hall, Sephie sprang to attack her with one of her hugs, yet lurched to a stop when her eyes embraced her chest.

"Rinoa, what-"

"Don't even ask, Selphie. Don't even ask."

Selphie shook her head. "I have to. Are those, um, natural?"

"Yes," she replied, then looked away. "Well, sort of."

"Rinoa, spill it! I've got to hear everything."

Selphie dragged her down towards the cafeteria and on the way Rinoa confessed to the tampering with her powers. Selphie was properly impressed.

Right before they entered the cafeteria, she grabbed Rinoa's arm and yanked her into the woman's public bathroom. Inside she began to poke her.

"Rinoa, you've got to let me touch them. I know it's weird, but I am soooo curious. Do they feel heavy?"

"Yes, quite a bit," Rinoa answered, finding it strange having another woman touch her breasts. But Selphie was her closest friend and was hardly feeling them the way a boy would...not that she'd know.

Selphie's forehead was creased as she continued to manipulated them deep in thought.

"In and of themselves, they're amazing, but somehow," she shook her head a bit regretfully, "they don't match the rest of your frame."

"Squall doesn't seem to like them either. Although he liked Hunter Frisk's well enough."

"Ugh! Don't even mention that woman...or her boobs. Every time I see those knockers I just want to pop them with a needle. Like a balloon."

"Selphie!"

"Well I do!"

"Caught Irvine looking at them?"

Selphie nodded. "Of course. But as he looks at every girl's I should be used to his inability to keep his eyes where they belong. But Squall? I just can't see Squall checking out a woman's bits." When Rinoa began to glower, she held up her hand and hurriedly continued. "Other than yours, of course. I didn't mean he was..." her voice trailed off into a nervous giggle.

Rinoa sighed. "I think there's something wrong with me, Selphie. At first I thought it was my lack of bust line, but I don't know. He just doesn't seem to want me."

Selphie gave her a quick squeeze. "Of course he does. He's probably just scared. Or maybe he just wants to take things slow. Trust me, you're lucky. Irvine was down my pants on our first official date."

"Irvine loves you," Rinoa said with a smile. "But he's your typical young man driven by hormones. But I think he really does love you, Seph."

"And Squall loves you. I see the way he looks at you, like you're the most precious thing in the world. Believe me, that's way more important than him always undressing you with his eyes. He respects you and the relationship. You're a very lucky girl."

"But-"

"Rinoa," Selphie firmly admonished, "you're beautiful. Hasn't Squall ever told you so?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then believe him."

Suddenly Rinoa realized her friend spoke the truth. She'd let her own silliness, along with her vanity, override her good sense. She looked down at her chest beginning to feel contempt for the grossly protruding flesh. She was going back to her room immediately to remove them. Besides, her back was beginning to ache...

"Say goodbye to the new me," she told Selphie, wrinkling her nose.

Selphie couldn't help but poke her once more. "I'll be glad to have the old you back," she laughed. "But truly, those suckers are amazing!"

They exited the bathroom and Selphie continued on to the cafeteria while Rinoa began the long walk back to her dorm. This time, however, she noticed the stares and heard the low-whistles and cat calls that swept along beside her in a steady, torrentious stream. This had been a truly terrible idea.

Nida was reading a book upon one of the benches and she hoped he wouldn't notice her passing. For a moment she tried folding her arms across her chest, but for whatever reason, the stance impossibly seemed to accentuate what was hidden beneath. As she let her arms drop in disgust, her flesh bounced and jiggled once free. Of course it was at that moment Nida looked up.

His book fell to the floor. "Rinoa...I...Angelo is..." She suddenly remembered that he'd earlier taken her dog for a walk. "Angelo is..." His ears turned red and his eyes darted wildly around trying to find anywhere to rest, anywhere but her massively heaving chest. Nida was after all a nice, respectful boy.

"Yes, Nida?" she asked, mortified by his expression. Had her new look accomplished the desired result of having Squall panting to be with her, all the other male attention still wouldn't be worth it. Big boobs brought about the most disturbing reactions...

"Angelo's with the second grade cadets. They wanted to play with her awhile and I thought you, um, wouldn't mind." He kept his eyes painstakingly glued on her face while he spoke, but after let them drop towards his page-strewn book on the ground.

"Thank you, Nida," Rinoa said and scurried off, hesitating to change her course to pick up her dog. But there was no way around it; Angelo had been gone long enough. At least the little boys and girls wouldn't notice anything amiss. They were hopefully too innocent for that.

After promising the little cadets a thousand times that she'd bring Angelo again for a visit, she once again attempted the trip back to her dorm.

As she rounded the bend to her hallway, thanking the gods she was almost to her room, she cried out as she smacked into another body hurrying in the opposite direction. Stumbling, she nearly tripped backwards over Angelo who had been sniffing at a spot in the carpet.

Strong arms reached forward to steady her and she looked up into the smiling eyes of Instructor Hunky...er, Instructor McDaniels. "Rinoa, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry," he said smoothly. He tightened his hold as her legs once again buckled, this time from the sudden slack of Angelo's leash. Then looking down at the placement of his hands at her elbows, his glance couldn't help but take in the sight of her chest.

From just beneath the fringe of his mussed blonde hair, hair that looked as if it had just had a woman's fingers running through it - and why had he been coming from the student dorm rooms anyway? - she saw his eyebrows rise, and then rise even more. He looked up.

"Steady there," he said, and she wondered if he spoke to her or if it was a warning to himself.

Ill at ease, she stepped back and tightly clutched her rings. Wrong move. His eyes were inadvertently drawn back to that vicinity once again. Smiling, he dropped to his knees to pet Angelo.

"Hey, beautiful girl," he crooned to her dog. "You're a good doggie, aren't you."

Rinoa watched Angelo press into his side, whining a little when he scratched her ears in the exact way she favored. Instructor Hunky grinned. "You like that, don't you, girl?"

Angelo's butt began to wiggle and Rinoa groaned, realizing she'd have a time breaking her dog away from such administrations. The sanctuary of her room felt like an unattainable dream.

Instructor Hunky looked up. "You just want the breast for them, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled at his mistake, not even caring to look properly chagrined. "The best. I meant you just want the best for them. You know, cute little pups like Angelo here." He stood and straightened. "Thanks for letting me pet your doggie. I miss having one. See you around, okay?"

No, it was not okay. She didn't care if he was the sexiest instructor in Balmb, she wished to never lay sight on him again. Mumbling a heart-felt goodbye, she yanked Angelo's leash and flew down the hallway and into her room. Standing before the mirror once more, she knit her eyebrows together.

"Deflate!" she spat, as soon as she felt the drawing in of her will.

For one brief, hideous moment, Rinoa choked, frightened when nothing seemed to change. She closed her eyes against threatening tears and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them as if strength alone could make them shrink. "No!" she cried, when nothing continued to happen, and then slipped to her knees in uncontrollable sobs.

She must have fallen asleep while she cried. When she awoke, she was naked upon the floor, curled up in the fetal position, and the remembrance of what she'd done came back in a rush. Slowly she rose and through swollen eyes, confronted herself in the mirror. There was no choice but to accept them, as there was evidently no going back. But her breath sucked in with a strangulated sob when she realized that while she'd slept they'd decreased to their original size.

"I will never do anything so foolish again," she groaned. Never again would she mess with what nature bestowed.

The following evening, she awaited Squall's knock upon her door to retrieve her for the date he'd promised. At the soft tap, she cringed and turned from the mirror in which with shaking hands, she'd been applying a final coat of lip gloss, and then bade her heavy limbs bear her to the door.

He stood there, lips pressed tightly together, but his face relaxed moments later. He slowly exhaled and gave her a smile - his special, slow smile reserved only for her - and raked his fingers through his long, brown hair.

"Rinoa," he breathed, "you look really nice. That dress is...you look really nice."

"Thanks Squall," she said as he took her hand.

Their date was quiet and relaxed as they shared a meal on the balcony of a seaside restaurant in Balamb. And while Squall was certainly never talkative at his best, he seemed to make an effort to keep the conversation flowing, even opening up a bit about his own private thoughts. But gradually, as the evening advanced, he quieted and began to pick at his food. Nervously she shifted, wondering if he was going to bring up the other day, but he left the subject untouched. Was it too much to hope he hadn't noticed?

When they later stood before her dorm room, alone in the dark, silent hall, she presumed he'd at least kiss her goodnight. And when he did she'd cherish it for what it was. After her talk with Selphie, she'd resolutely decided to be patient with how their relationship progressed. Being in a relationship was new to Squall and well, anything for the moment, she'd gratefully accept.

He didn't kiss her, however, and she had to shove aside her disappointment after all. Without a word he took her keycard and swiped it, and then silently pushed her through the door. Inside her room she winced, reminding herself again to be patient. But when she heard the door click shut, she whirled around a little miffed that he'd left without saying goodnight.

But he was still there. After six long months of resistance, he'd finally come in and closed the door. Her heart began to pound when she saw the look he was half-heartedly trying to conceal. Desire.

"Rinoa, I-" His hands were beginning to tremble. Slowly she stepped forward, took them in hers and wrapped them around her waist. She laid her head against the thumping of his heart, surprised by how fast it was beating. "Rinoa," he tried again. "I want to spend the night."

"What?" she breathed, and then looked up into his eyes. There was no time to search them as he began kissing her, and not so chastely either. And she was soon lost in the kiss as he was sucking her consciousness away.

"Squall," she moaned as her excitement grew. His hands fumbled to her breasts and the shock of him stroking her made her insides shudder.

"I want-" he moaned.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

The night spent in his arms was exhilarating beyond anything she could have conjured...or had even read in a romance. And the next morning Squall looked as if an entire new world had opened up before his eyes. That night would thankfully prove to become a repeat experience.

In later years, when they were both old and gray, she finally braved to ask if he'd noticed her sudden change in appearance that unfortunate day long ago. He shuddered and she hit his arm - feebly of course - then tartly asked him what he'd thought.

"Awful," he replied. "They were incredibly awful."

Then he laughed. But as his laughter died away, reached out and copped a feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the desire for bigger boobs. Or smaller ones. Or perkier ones. Or ones that don't fall to the floor after nursing a couple of small infants. Living in Scottsdale, AZ, a place renowned for women with perfect - and perfectly fake - breasts makes this issue close to my heart. :) And someday...someday I just might cave in and make an alteration of my own. But for the present, I'll just be thankful for what I got! Hehe.


End file.
